Menyeberang Jalan
by Ayahina
Summary: Pagi itu, Guren menemukan jiwa malaikat terperangkap dalam sosok seorang polisi. / Shota!Guren dan Police!Shinya.
**Owari no Seraph belongs to Kagaya Takami, Yamamoto Yamoto, and Furuya Daisuke**

 **Menyeberang Jalan**

 **By Ayahina**

 **Warn: sepertinya OOC  
**

 **Menyeberang jalan tidak pernah sedamai ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menyeberang jalan adalah kegiatan yang menyebalkan bagi Guren. Usia masih berselisih lima belas tahun untuk meminum alkohol. Tubuh mungil langsung bergetar hebat begitu berdiri di samping jalan raya dengan kendaraan melaju kencang. Rasanya akan ada sebuah tangan terulur keluar dari jendela mobil kemudian mencengkeram baju Guren tanpa ampun—dalam arti lain menculik. Apalagi bila kondisi jalan sangat ramai seolah bahu-membahu menghadang jalannya menuju sekolah. Berdiri di atas _zebra cross_ juga berperan meresahkan hati Guren. Dan paling parah adalah bila tidak ada satu pun yang berbaik hati membantunya melewati lembaran aspal lebar. Sakit rasanya.

Biasanya Guren meminta tolong bantuan Narito Goshi yang sering lewat sebagai rute lari pagi. Terkadang dibelikan permen di toko seberang jalan sebagai bonus saat awal bulan. Atau ketika _mood_ pria penyuka buku filsafat itu sedang melambung tinggi, Guren akan tiba di sekolah bersamanya. Bergandengan tangan seperti ayah-anak.

"Guren, dia ayahmu, ya?"

"... siapa pula yang mau satu keluarga dengannya."

Tentu saja sebenarnya dia sangat berterimakasih pada Goshi karena pagi harinya jadi terasa menyenangkan.

"Eh ... di mana Goshi- _san_?"

Seperti biasa tatkala matahari mulai menampakkan diri dari garis horizon, Guren si bocah Ichinose dengan poni gelap menghiasi dahi, sampai di tempat harian bertemu Goshi. Namun, pria berbadan besar nan kokoh itu belum tampak batang hidungnya. Andaikan Guren terlambat, Goshi mana tega meninggalkannya dan membiarkan dirinya menghadapi banjir kendaraan bagaikan ratusan banteng dilepas. Guren berusaha berpikir positif dan memilih berdiri di dekat toko alat tulis demi suara langkah kaki menghajar bumi dari arah selatan.

Satu menit.

Guren mengeluarkan sebuah buku dongeng untuk mengusir bosan.

Dua menit.

Bayang-bayang menyeberang jalan sendiri mulai menghantui benaknya.

Tiga menit.

Sudah setengah isi buku dilahap cepat.

Empat menit.

Bibir Guren membentuk pelangi muram.

Lima menit.

Apa polisi di seberang jalan tengah memerhatikannya?

"Goshi- _san_ belum datang ..."

Fakta itu terlampau hebat memengaruhi Guren. Hati kecilnya menciut seolah ia melihat ada monster di kamar mandi hendak mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Ditambah ada polisi tak dikenal menatapnya lekat-lekat dari kejauhan—rasanya sepasang kelereng senada langit itu hendak menusuknya berulang kali. Guren tidak mengharapkan polisi itu membantunya. Ia hanya butuh kedatangan Goshi. Ia hanya butuh tangan Goshi menuntun jari-jari mungilnya menuju sisi lain jalan raya. Ia tidak butuh orang lain.

"Hai, adik kecil. Ada yang bisa Kakak bantu?"

Guren tertegun menemukan suara renyah menggetarkan bahunya. Campuran takut dan ragu, ia mengangkat kepala demi melihat sebuah wajah ramah berjarak tak sampai lima senti. Hal yang membuat Guren ingin melesat ke kamar mandi adalah wajah berhias senyum malaikat itu milik polisi yang tadi memerhatikannya dengan tatapan agak berlebihan. Polisi berambut putih dengan balutan seragam gagah itu berjongkok di hadapannya. Dua bola safir tidak menurunkan interes. Guren menahan napas, tidak kuasa membalas.

Apa polisi itu melakukan teleportasi?

"Kenapa? Apa wajah Kakak menakutkan?"

"Ti-Tidak."

Jujur—kelewat tampan.

"Siapa namamu, anak manis?"

"G-Guren ..."

Bocah Ichinose itu serta-merta mengutuki lidahnya yang tergelincir.

"Guren- _chan_ mau menyeberang jalan, ya? Ayo, biar Kakak bantu."

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

Guren melirik kanan-kiri, menunjukkan ia tidak tertarik tawaran polisi itu.

"Kakak tahu. Namanya Narito Goshi- _san_ , ya? Mungkin dia masih dalam perjalanan ke sini. Tapi, sebentar lagi mau masuk, lho. Daripada terlambat, lebih baik sama Kakak, ya?"

"Um ..."

Polisi ini hobi menguping, ya?

"Kenapa, Guren- _chan_?"

"Aku mau bersama Goshi- _san_. Aku ... aku tidak mau bersama polisi."

Polisi itu terdiam kemudian membenarkan topinya dengan wajah bak pahlawan. "Ah, Guren- _chan_ punya pengalaman buruk dengan polisi, ya? Polisi itu orang baik, Guren- _chan_." Guren tidak membalas melainkan menunduk mengamati tali sepatunya. Bocah itu tidak bereaksi akan tangan besar yang meraih kepala dan mengacak-acak pelan rambutnya. "Percaya sama Kakak, deh. Polisi itu bukan orang jahat."

"Tapi ... polisi memang tidak baik ..."

"Kenapa? Coba ceritakan."

"Aku mau menyeberang jalan, terus ada polisi di seberang—di sana, tuh. Polisi itu melihatku, kupikir mau membantuku jadi aku diam saja. Tapi, tapi ... polisi itu sama sekali tidak membantuku dan malah pergi dengan polisi lain. Aku jadi terlambat."

"Mungkin polisi itu memang tidak melihat Guren- _chan_ tapi orang lain—"

"Terus, polisi itu punya pistol, 'kan? Saat ditembakkan akan keluar suara mengerikan. Aku benci suara itu. Dan tatapan polisi itu menyeramkan. Mereka juga sangat datar."

Tawa renyah tiba-tiba menyesakkan paru-paru Guren.

"Dengar baik-baik, Guren- _chan_. Tidak ada orang yang akan berani menyakiti anak semanis Guren- _chan_. Apa wajah Kakak ini terlihat seperti penjahat?"

"Mungkin saja Kakak menggunakan topeng."

Polisi itu langsung tersedak panah kata-kata.

"Ahaha, yang pasti Kakak akan mengantar Guren- _chan_ selamat sampai tujuan. Ayo, terima tangan Kakak."

Guren tidak sanggup menolak sentuhan halus namun tegas di tangannya. Membiarkan tangan kecilnya tenggelam dalam rantai jari yang erat. Kaki kecilnya tidak menolak untuk melangkah. Guren terdiam menyadari tangan itu tidak kalah hebat dibandingkan genggaman Goshi. Dengan lembut membimbing Guren menuruni undakan, mantap berdiri di atas imitasi kulit zebra. Ia tidak kaget dengan jeritan peluit yang mewarnai pagi hari, serentak deretan kendaraan terhenti di depan mereka. Menyilakan dua manusia dengan tinggi kontras itu lewat. Guren mendongak pada wajah rupawan itu. Merasa ada cahaya seindah aurora di bumi utara dan selatan memancar dari polisi itu saat melintasi jalan raya.

"Kita sampai, Guren- _chan_."

Guren melihat polisi baik hati itu lagi. "Um, siapa nama Kakak?"

"Panggil saja Shinya~"

"Anu, Shinya- _san_ ... terima kasih."

Shinya tersenyum lebar. "Jangan sungkan meminta tolong pada Kakak. Ah iya, hati-hati di jalan, ya."

Tetapi Guren menolak tangan mereka berpisah. Bola ungu gelapnya bergerak tak karuan. Anak kecil itu terlihat bimbang untuk meluncurkan rangkaian kalimatnya. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya, Shinya menyamakan tinggi mereka lantas bertanya lewat air muka. Guren gugup seketika.

"A-Apa ... Shinya- _san_ mau menemaniku ke sekolah?"

Sekali lagi, cahaya malaikat bersinar cemerlang.

"Tentu saja! Ayo, tunjukkan sekolahmu!"

Dengan semangat meluap-luap, Shinya langsung menggendong Guren di punggungnya, menciptakan wajah tak percaya seorang anak kecil. Awalnya, Guren malu sekali sampai tidak bisa tidak menyembunyikan wajah di balik punggung besar itu. Terlebih ada banyak orang memerhatikan mereka. Namun tidak berlangsung lama lantaran Shinya mengatakan hal yang membuat Guren berani mengalungkan tangan pada leher orang dewasa itu.

"Mulai sekarang, aku bertugas mengantar Guren- _chan_ ke sekolah!"

Barangkali Guren mulai menyukai polisi berhati malaikat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Berasa **adik-kakak-zone** atau **antar-jemput-gendong-zone** (?)

Hei, (barangkali ada) yang mau UN! **SEMANGAT!** Abis UN kalian bisa ngetawain adkel kok /oi /Authorsesat


End file.
